robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
It is Near......
Well... everyone has heard of ROBLOX, but now it is different. ROBLOX isn’t hot now, it is PUBG or Fortnite. I can’t play those games for reasons that aren’t important. So, I play ROBLOX just so I have something to play on the computer. But, one day, I was going to play ROBLOX until my best friend John sent me a link. The link was to a ROBLOX game called “It Is Near....” It seemed so strange for a ROBLOX game to even have a title like that. I knew my best friend would never trick me like that, he was always honest with his texts. So, out of curiosity, I clicked it. It seemed normal until it loaded. The floor was completely red and my character didn’t wasn’t the causal N00B look I always have. It was all dark with white blood shut eyes. I felt a chill down my spine when I saw this. I started to walk around and saw these courpes of ROBLOX characters that were laying down on a giant pile with the words saying It is Near..... At this point, a person joined the game. It was my friend John. He said that he sent me this link by mistake, and he was sorry for what he done. “I’m so sorry.....It......it......It is Near......I really am sorry, but I have been taken by this....thing. Please be careful...for the love of god be careful.” Right when he said this, I screamed “WAIT!!” Before he left the game. I heard something behind me.... I turned around I’m the game, and I saw....me. It was me, but in real life. I started at myself until my real life character screamed in aganoy. Then, I saw a hand go right thorugh me and I feel to the ground. My character started to cry and my character screamed. Whatever shoves their hand through him, started to laugh and ripped me into two pieces. I saw my character laying on the floor with blood pouring from inside his flesh. I stared at the dark figure who killed my character. I said under my breath “Why....are you doing this?” He answered with “Oh...I just wanted to see what you look like from the inside. Just like John...” I froze. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t speak. Then he said in a demented voice... “Behind You.....Bradly.” I turned but saw nothing. He said again “No, not in the game.” I turned.... Send Help.... ‘Hello, this is the FBI, if you are reading this, you have been tricked. Bradley never played ROBLOX and he was in a mental asylum. He broke out a few days ago and has killed many people. The things that he said he saw on this game, are the things he saw in real life. The courpes that he killed, the people that he meet. Until, we finally captured him today at 5:00 P.M. He was to insane and satanic, so we put him on the electric chair. John was a person that was suicidal and Bradley did the right to kill him. This is how he started. I am sorry that you have to know the truth, but....he is Near.....’